rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Tough Class
The Tough Hero Hit Die: d12 Class Skills The Charismatic Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Mechanical, Structural) (Int), Drive (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int Modifier Action Points: The Tough Hero has an Action Pool equal to 4 + half his character level. Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Tough Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Tough Hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, you can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Tough Hero can choose from energy resistance and unbreakable. Damage Reduction Talent Tree The Tough hero has an innate talent to ignore a set amount of damage from most weapons, but not from energy or special attack forms (which may or may not exist, depending on the campaign). * Damage Reduction: 'The Tough hero ignores 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons. ''Prerequisities: One talent from either the Energy Resistance or Unbreakable Talent Trees. * '''Improved Damage Reduction: The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 2/- total). Prerequisities: Damage Reduction and one talent from either the Energy Resistance or Unbreakable Talent Trees. * Advanced Damage Reduction: The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 3/- total).'' 'Prerequisities: Damage Reduction, Improved Damage Reduction, and one talent from either the Energy Resistance or Unbreakable Talent Trees. Energy Resistance Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resistant to certain kinds of deadly energy effects. These talents can be selected in any order. * '''Acid Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of acid damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. * Cold Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of cold damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. * Electricity Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of electricity damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. * Fire Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of fire damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. * '''Sonic/Concussion Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of sonic or concussion damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. * '''Improved Resistance: This ability increases the effectiveness of one other talent from the Energy Resistance tree. The Tough hero chooses one such talent he already possesses and doubles its effectiveness. In other words, the hero may now ignore an amount of damage equal to twice his Constitution modifier when that damage is cause by the specified type of energy. The Tough hero may take this talent more than once, but each time it must apply to a different talent from the Energy Resistance Talent Tree. Prerequisite: Any talent from the Energy Resistance Talent Tree and Damage Reduction Unbreakable Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resilient thanks to the following talents. * Remain Conscious: '''The tough hero gains the ability to continue to perform actions when he would otherwise be considered unconscious and dying. When the tough hero’s wound points reach 0, the hero can perform as though he were disabled, making either an attack action or a move action every round until the hero reaches a negative number of wound points equal to his constitution score (and dies) or the hero’s wound points return to 1 or higher. The hero can choose to succumb to unconsciousness if he thinks that doing so might prevent him from taking more damage. * '''Robust: The tough hero becomes especially robust, gaining a number of vitality points equal to his tough level as soon as he selects this talent. Thereafter, the hero gains +1 vitality point with each level of tough he or she gains. * Second Wind: The tough hero can spend 1 action point to gain a second wind. When the hero does this, he recovers a number of vitality points equal to his Constitution score. This talent does not increase the tough hero’s vitality points beyond the character’s full normal total. * Stamina: The Tough hero recovers twice as fast as normal. So, the hero recovers 2 vitality points per hour per character level, 2 wound points per character level per evening of rest, 2 points of temporary ability damage per evening of rest, and awakens in half the normal time after being knocked unconscious. Prerequisite: Robust. * Stay in the Game: If the Tough hero fails a Fortitude saving throw to resist the effects of massive damage (see Massive Damage Threshold in Chapter 8 of the d20 Modern Roleplaying Game) he may spend 1 action point to attempt the save again. He must accept the results of this second attempt. Prerequisites: Remain Conscious, Robust, and Stamina. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level the Tough Hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list and the Tough Hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Alertness, Athletic, Brawl, Confident, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Brawl, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Feint, Knockout Punch, Power Attack, Streetfighting, Toughness, Vehicle Expert. :